Tributes
Tributes are people who are forced to play the Hunger Games. Originally, all Tributes were residents born in one of the 12 Districts of Panem, though in the 75th Hunger Games this rule was arbitrarily changed to allow those brought from other worlds to represent the Districts instead. Pre-Games History When the original rebellion against the Capitol failed, the Capitol forced the remaining Districts to sign the Treaty of Treason as a sign of submission. One of the clauses announced the creation of the Hunger Games, and laid the rules down for how Tributes were to be picked. All districts were to send two Tributes - one boy, one girl - between the ages of 12 and 18 to the Capitol, where they would be trained and then sent into the Arena to fight. All names were drawn by lottery, with glass balls filled with slips of paper containing every boy and girl's name. There were multiple ways for a person's name to be entered into the lottery, such as simply aging another year (when an extra slip with the person's name was automatically added into the lottery) or by accepting government handouts for food and supplies for their family (which added an extra slip of paper per family member for the person taking the handouts). Those children who commit crimes can also have their names put into the Reaping an arbitrary amount of times as part of their punishment. All entries into the lottery were accumulative over a six year period, with some potential Tributes having their name in the lottery dozens of times over by the time they passed the age of eligibility. Generally the selection of Tributes was final once the Reaping commenced, though volunteering in the place of a chosen Tribute was allowed. However, volunteering was only a common practice in the Career Districts (District 1, District 2 and District 4), where children were secretly trained for the Games until they were in their late teens, and competing was seen as a source of pride. Volunteering was much rarer in other Districts, if not virtually nonexistent; Katniss Everdeen, for example, was the only known Tribute in District 12 to ever volunteer. The three exceptions to the general rules of Reaping (as the selection of Tributes was called) occurred during the Quarter Quells, which introduced "twists" which changed the rules of the Reaping in order to make the Games more brutal. The last of of these Quarter Quells is the current Hunger Games. The Games All Tributes in the Games are currently from other worlds and times; no citizen of Panem is required to participate anymore. All characters brought into Panem are randomly and automatically sorted into a District for the purpose of the representation and for the Arenas. The maximum amount of Tributes a District could have under the new rules was four; the maximum amount of Tributes overall in any given Hunger Games was originally 48, a throwback to the rules of the 50th Hunger Games. However, the Never-Ending Quell proved so popular that the Capitol increased the limit to 9 Tributes per District, plus four more, for a maximum total of 100 Tributes for any given Arena. After participating in one Arena, all Tributes are allowed to apply for the Tribute Release Programme if they have a case for not becoming a Tribute and instead putting their talents elsewhere. So far a handful of characters have used this to become citizens of Panem. Tributes Arena 01 *Victor: Jane Shepard *List *of *tributes Arena 02 *Victor: Max Guevara *List *of *tributes Arena 03 *Victor: Ariadne *list *of *tributes Arena 04 *Victor: Kevin Prentiss *list *of *tributes Arena 05 *Victor: Momoko Ryugasaki *list *of *tributes Arena 06 *Victor: Albert Wesker *list *of *tributes Arena 07 *Victor: Maximus Decimus Meridius *Venus Dee Milo *Eponine Thenardier *Lady *Kate Bishop *Marius Pontmercy *Enjolras *Donatello Hamato *of *tributes Arena 08 *Victor: Enjolras *list *of *tributes Arena 09 *Victor: Mindy Macready *list *of *tributes Mini-Arena 01 * Victors: Prince Hans, Wyatt Earp, Harleen Quinzel, Eliot Spencer * List * of * Tributes Arena 10 * Victor: Kevin * List * of * Tributes Mini-Arena 02 * Winners: Charles Xavier, Clara Murphy, Clementine, Nepeta Leijon, Rock Lee, Siroc * List * of * Tributes Arena 11 * Victor: Clara Murphy * List * of * Tributes Mini-Arena 03 * Victor: Matthew "Punchy" O'Connor * List * of * Tributes Arena 12 * Victor: The Signless * List * of * Tributes Arena 13 * Victor: TBA * List * of * Tributes Category:World Information